Wife Swap: Cullen Style, Lee's vs Cullen's
by Pepsigirl120
Summary: Since there were a few of these here, I thought it would be fun to make my own. So, what happens when the Cullen's go on Wife Swap? ZivaKateAbby4Eva helped co-author this! Rated T for language later, and other things!
1. The Beginning

Wife Swap: Cullen Style

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.

Claimer: I own the Lee's.

What happens when the Lee's aren't exactly normal, either? Maybe they're vampires..................

Rose's POV

"Let's hurry up and make that video before Esme and Carlisle get back from that doctor's seminar he had," I told my siblings quickly.

"Alright. Jasper, since you have the best impersonation ability, you're going to be Carlisle, off camera, and explain," Alice told Jasper.

"Alright. What about the shots of Esme and Carlisle, though?" Jasper said.

"We'll sneak that later, and remember to get shots of all of us," Nessie said slyly.

We then got the video camera out that was never used, except for those times when we wanted to video-tape something, and started filming.

"Hi, I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is what my family does on a normal day," Jasper imitated.

Then they got shots of Emmett playing the Wii, Rose and Alice catching up on fashion trends, Bella reading, Nessie writing, Edward listening to his old records, and Esme gardening.

Then, Jasper took us on a tour of the house. "This is the basement," he said as the camera panned across the basement.

"This is the living room," Jasper paused for a minute. "The dining room," Another pause. "The kitchen." Jasper summed up the downstairs in one full five minute tour of the downstairs.

"This is the upstairs," Jasper said.

They showed us shots of everyone's rooms. Then, after showing them the attic, the other floor, where the bathrooms were located, then showing them the garage and the office, the study, and everything else, we put that on a tape and sent it to Wife Swap.

Esme's POV, a few days later

I went out to get the mail as part of my normal routine. I saw an unusually large packet and after going inside, sat down at the table and opened up the large package.

This is what the letter said;

_ Dear Carlisle Cullen,_

_ Thank you for coming on our show. You're family is quite interesting and thought that it would be a good episode. You will be switching wives with the Lee's in Bowling Green, Ohio. After you receive this, you have a week to prepare to go on the show, and for your wife's leaving your family. _

_ And as we say here at Wife Swap, "On with the Swap!!" Thank you again for coming onto our show._

_ Sincerely,_

_ The Producers at Wife Swap_

I could not contain my rage. "Children," I thundered, "Get down here NOW!!"

They came running down the stairs.

"Sorry, Mom," Alice chirped, "We knew it was going to be fun."

"Why didn't you ask my permission?" I said dangerously quiet.

"Oh, well, because I saw that you would have said yes!!" Alice chirped happily.

"Alright. Stay with this, though, and the human charade." I said.

Alice's POV

I thought I had heard the name Lee somewhere in the vampire world. Maybe it really was them. I had no clue............but still, it was intriguing. I intended to find out more.


	2. The FilmingDeparture

Chapter 2: The Filming/Departure

Esme's POV

There was a knock at the door. I placed my bookmark in my place of the book I was reading, and then went to answer the door. I answered the door to see the producers/camera crew/etc. For Wife Swap at the door.

"Hello. I am Esme Cullen," I said politely.

"Hello, Esme," One of the producers, Robert his name tag said, answered back politely.

"Come in, come in," I said, ushering them in.

"Alright, I guess you know the procedure: Just act normal and we will be filming you for a couple of days. Anna?" he calls to the make-up artist.

"Excuse, me sir," she said politely, "but I don't need to put make-up on them."

"Alright, fine," the producer snapped.

The day went on as normal. I explained how we were vegetarians, how we believe children should learn from their mistakes, and how nice it was the adopted kids all got out of bad situations. Finally, the finished the filming of us and went to get some lunch.

"Act human," I reminded my children.

"Yes, mother," the kids all chimed in.

The producers got back around one. After finishing up filming, the crew left to go pack up but the producer stayed behind to talk to me.

"So, Esme, you will be leaving in about 4 days," he said to me.

"Yes, I know. I know what I need to do. Thank you for coming," I said, ushering him to the door.

"Good-bye, Esme," he said as I closed the door.

I turned to my children. They were all lovingly acting human, which I thought was nice. They were all well-behaved. I told Alice and Rosalie to go pack my stuff. I sat on the couch thinking about where I was going and whether or not the weather was going to be nice enough, well, in my case, it was overcast enough. I hoped that no one would actually tell me to go outside. Hopefully. As I stood there pondering, I knew I had to lay down some rules. First, no doing "it". That was the rule unless it was quiet and before the producers/new wife caught on.

Since I was going to make some more rules, I knew that sometimes we had to act as a normal family, but sometimes I would choose to have more or less of an "Odd" family.

"Kids, please come here," I said.

"Yes?" little Nessie chimed.

"There are a few rules. No doing "it". Meals: pretend like you are eating. I don't care if the second week you have to throw it up. Another one: please act like siblings and not married couples of adopted situations." I said, all in "one" breath.

"Alright." I heard my daughters say.

Yukiko's POV

I was preparing for the Swap when I heard a knock on the door. I looked out and saw the producers for Wife Swap.

I opened the front door, "Please come in."

They all came in toting so many bags I thought they were going to kill themselves under all that weight.

"You probably know the procedure, but anyway, we need to film you and put some make-up on." he said.

I was outraged. I never wear make-up except for a little mascara and a little lipstick. Amaya and Natalie were never allowed to wear it. Neither was my sons, Ian and Anthony. Well, in his case it would be cologne. But I went along with it. I didn't like it, though. I took a deep breath.

"Alright. Let me call my children." I said.

"Amaya! Anthony! Natalie! Ian!" I called.

I never call my children by nicknames. That is a rule in this house. I am Mother, and my husband is Father. No talking out of turn, either. So why was Amaya saying, "Yes, Mother! I will be down in a second!"

"Now!" I called, with a hint of warning in my voice.

I turned to the producers. "I am very sorry about my daughter's behavior. It won't happen again."

"That is alright. Now sit in this chair," the producer said, indicating a seat.

After I was seated, they put a light, powder on me that they called "foundation", and another one that was a cream. After that, they put a little bit of blush, lipstick, and mascara.

They did the same thing for Amaya and Natalie, although she got to choose her color. She was quite happy.

Ian and Anthony only got a tiny bit of foundation to cover up some blemishes. That was good. After finishing, they said to do your family's normal activities. I explained to the camera how we thought vegetarians were crazy, we had many rules, and it was a nice way to live. The children were respectful, nice, caring, and got good grades. Finally they left and I ordered everyone to take the make-up off. "Now," I said, warning Amaya.

"Fine." she said angrily and stomped up the stairs.

"Amaya! Get down here _now_! This is my last night! I will not tolerate this behavior from you!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Yes, Mother." Amaya said meekly.

"Good." I told her.

After climbing into bed and making sure all the kids were asleep, I finally went to bed.

The next morning, my kids and I said a good-bye, and then, with my one suitcase, I climbed into the limo and waved while the limo pulled out. I was now going to go to a place I didn't look forward to, especially because it was always rainy and overcast and only a few sunny days.

Esme's POV

Today was the day I was leaving. I got up early and prepared breakfast, since the cameras were there. I also had arranged for Jacob to come over and act like he's another adopted son, although he mostly spends time on his own now. After getting the kids up, since they're light sleepers, I went back downstairs to wait. First Bella came down, trudging, which I raised my eyebrows as if to say, 'cameras' and then Edward came down. Jasper came down, followed by Emmett who was almost falling down the stairs he was so excited. Then Alice came. Little Nessie followed Alice. Rose was the last one to come down. Jake was already at the table before anyone was already up. We all pretended to eat. Carlisle got permission from work not to be on call this Saturday. After eating, I bid a tearful good-bye to my family and climbed into the limo with my ten bags and went to spend a week with people I didn't even know.


	3. Meeting The Cullens

**A/N: This is all MEETING CULLEN'S AND SEEING THE HOUSE, so no Esme POV, yet. Sorry for not updating in a while.**

**Yukiko's POV**

I walked out of the limo and up the pathway to the house. I opened the door, and went to look inside.

_Oh my goodness! _I thought. _This house is bigger than I thought it would be._

I went all the way up the stairs first. By the time I got there, I was panting. "Are these people exercise freaks or what?" I asked myself as the camera filmed me.

There were three doors. I opened up the first door, and saw a room full of video games, a wide-screen TV, and lots of other game consoles, with bean bag chairs, and one big, navy blue sofa. I shuddered and walked back out into the hall, shutting the door.

I went to the second door, and felt like I was getting a smack in the face. There was a large runway lining the middle of the floor, with another wide-screen TV on the opposite wall. There were a couple of fold-out fluffy chairs seated on either side of the light pink sofa.

I shut that door and walked to the third. By now, I was hoping it was nothing large. Thankfully, it wasn't. That was only because there were some boxes stacked up along one wall, with a small pile of clothes in the middle. It seemed like a storage area. I walked back out into the hall, shutting the door behind me for a third time, and went half-way down the stairs.

There were seven doors on this floor. I went into the first one closest to the place where I was rooted and slowly opened the door. Much to my relief, it was only a bathroom. The bathroom was black-and-white tiled flooring, with blue walls. There was only five hairbrushes and five toothbrushes in separate glasses. I looked toward the hairbrushes and saw one was labeled. I picked it up and it read "Emmett Cullen." It was red. The other four were forest green, brown, light yellow, and navy blue. **(The red one is obviously Emmett's, the forest green, Jasper, brown, Jacob, light yellow, Carlisle, and navy blue, Edward. Just letting you know, in case I decide to have Yukiko mix them up in the future.) **

I went to the next door on the left, and opened it to reveal a bedroom with apricot walls and tan carpeting. There was a king-sized bed in the middle with gold covers and pillowcases. **(Edward and Bella's)**

The next door on the right was another bedroom. This one had cherry wood flooring, which was probably very expensive. It had blood-red walls. The bed was gold pillows and red blankets. **(Rose and Emmett's)**

The next door on the left was yet ANOTHER bedroom! This one had turquoise walls and dark brown carpeting. The bed's covers had black and turquoise stripes, with one turquoise and one brown pillow. **(Jake and Nessie's)**

The next door was another bedroom. _How many bedrooms shall I run into in this house? _Yukiko asked herself. "These people must have a lot of children or guests in this house." she said to the camera. This bedroom was lime green walls and hot pink carpeting. The bed had black blankets and white pillows. **(Jasper and Alice's)**

The next door was another bathroom. The walls were light pink with lavender flooring. There were five hairbrushes and five toothbrushes on this sink, too. Only there were also various beauty products and makeup strewn all over the countertop. One hairbrush also had a label on it. It was labeled, "Renesmee Cullen." It was lavender. The other hairbrushes were hot pink, royal purple, sky blue, and orange. **(lavender, obviously, Nessie, hot pink, Alice, royal purple, Rosalie, sky blue, Bella, and orange, Esme.) **"These children obviously have never had any reining in with all these beauty products and makeup." I said, sneering.

As I walked back into the hall, I saw that I had two more doors to go. I opened the first door and saw that there was one bed that looked like it had never been used. It had dark blue walls, white carpeting, and a bed with burnt sienna pillows and black blankets. **(Guest Bedroom)**

I walked over to the last door, sighing with relief. I opened it cautiously to find another bedroom. I groaned inwardly. The walls were a very pale blue, with light oak hardwood flooring. The bed had white pillows with light tan blankets. **(Carlisle and Esme's)**

I walked down the stairs, trying to keep my feet from falling in front of another, which would most likely send me falling down the rest of the remaining long staircase. I stopped at the bottom, ending where I started in the living room. The living room had white sofa's, another TV, ice green walls, and bleached white hardwood flooring. There were a couple of plants stuck in the corners. I turned around and walked down the only hallway in the first floor.

I opened the white door to find another room, almost equally large as the bedrooms upstairs, only it seemed smaller. I couldn't see any walls, and the flooring was oak hardwood. I looked up, and there were tall bookshelves full of books reaching to the ceiling. I went over to the bookshelf on the right-hand side and noticed that the books were very old. They were classic books, language books, Civil War, and other various books of the sort. I went over to the bookshelf on the left and saw it was filled with comic books and other various books, seeming to be full of books that kids to teenagers would read.

I picked up the first book and read the cover. 'Invasion of the Boy Snatchers: A Clique novel by Lisi Harrison'. I quickly put it down, saying, "It looks like it's about snobby little brats who always get what they want, never having consequences." I went over to the last shelf at the other end and picked up a comic book from that end, 'Calvin and Hobbes, by Bill Watterson.' I looked quizzically at the little boy and tiger on the front cover, and put it back down. I looked to my right and saw the rest of the whole wall was glass. I looked out to see a huge pool, a swing set, a garden right underneath the window, and I could see the corner of a tree house peeking out of a tree.

I walked back down the hall and entered the living room once again. I turned to my left and went through another door. The walls were a very light brown. The flooring, again, was oak hardwood, this time the wood was dyed a brown.

I went though the doorway to find the kitchen. The walls were a pale yellow and had white tiled flooring. I walked over to the refrigerator and looked inside. "What are these people THINKING? Not a scrap of meat in this house. They must be vegetarians. Horrible lifestyle, horrible lifestyle." I said, clicking my tongue.

Then I remembered that there was another door underneath the stairs. I walked over to it and threw it open. I walked down the stairs and was soon trying not to trip over my feet again. I saw that the floor and walls were just cement, but they were splattered with various shades of paint. I walked to the first door on the left and saw it was just an empty closet. I shut the closet door behind me and walked to the last door down here. I opened it, and saw that there was the type of flooring that you find in a ballet studio, with walls that were all mirrors. There was a barre attached to a wall that ran down the entire length to the wall. I shut the door behind me and went back upstairs to the first floor.

I walked back into the dining room and saw the booklet sitting on the table. I sat down and began to read it,

_The Cullen Family Manuel_

"This sounds quite interesting." I said.

_Dear New Mother,_

_We hope that you have a fun time while you are here. At the Cullen House, we are vegetarians and do not eat meat. The next few pages will help you understand everything. _

_Sincerely, _

_Esme A. Cullen_

"_Few_ pages?" I gasped, looking past the introduction. There was probably five pages, at least.

_Being a Vegetarian_

_Here at the Cullen household, we value not eating meat. Our saying for this is, 'Would you like it if something came up and ate you?' All our kids are Vegetarians, except for Nessie and Jacob. We don't mind the smell, we just choose not too. If you are unhappy with it, you may have some of Nessie and Jake's meat, but, please, try it. This is actually quite good and healthy, which is partly why we are so physically fit. But it also tastes good, too, especially with sauces, dressings, and many other things. _

I flipped to the next page.

_Our Children_

_We have adopted eight children altogether. Carlisle and I can't have children, but we dearly wanted some, so we adopted some out of bad situations. Bella is 18, she was going to die from all the anesthetics they gave her to black out from her mental 'fits', but she is a sweet, caring, loving girl when she has had loving care and nurturing. _

_We adopted Alice when her parents left her alone on the streets when she was only three years old. Alice is perky, hyper, and will not tolerate any bad fashion sense. She picks out everyone's outfits for the next day so you shouldn't have to worry about that. Alice never let's us wear anything twice, so we have a pile of perfectly good clothes heading to Goodwill. I have been informed you are around my size, so feel free to help yourself to any of the clothes from my pile in the storage area in the attic. There is a sign, so you should be able to find it easily._

_We adopted Rosalie was beaten and raped by her father when she was fourteen years old. We adopted her after Carlisle treated her in the hospital here in Forks._

_Rosalie's twin brother, Jasper, was also beaten by their father, although worse than Rosalie. Jasper has been more physically abused, and Rosalie has been more mentally abused. You may think that they are cold, unloving teenagers when you first meet them, but you shall soon come to love them._

_We adopted Emmett after Carlisle treated him at the hospital. Emmett had been mauled by a bear. We are very fortunate that we found him when we did._

_We adopted Edward after his parents died from influenza when he was fifteen. He was found sitting alone in his parent's house, and came to live with Carlisle and I soon after._

_We adopted Jacob after we found him alone in the woods, after his parents had been mauled by bears. We found him crying, sitting alone in a pile of blood, with his parents by his sides. He was six._

_We got Renesmee after Edward's brother and wife died in a car crash. We call her "Nessie." We adopted her when she was two and a half._

_Let me tell you a little about each of the children._

I flipped to the next page.

_Alice is a Freshman in high school. She does Jazz after school and loves teaching Rosalie and Nessie what she knows and has learned._

_Rosalie is a Junior in high school. She takes Ballet after school and loves teaching Alice and Nessie._

_Nessie is in the third grade. She takes Gymnastics after school and gladly teaches Alice and Rosalie what she learns._

_Bella is a Sophomore in high school. She takes Sax with the school's band.. She does not teach anyone else._

_Jasper is a Freshman in high school. He takes Soccer after school. Jasper teaches everyone of us that sport._

_Emmett is a Junior in high school. Emmett plays Football. He teaches all of us his sport._

_Jacob is a Freshman in high school. Jacob decided to take Rugby after school. Jacob teaches all of us Rugby._

_And, last but not least, Edward is a Sophomore in high school. Edward plays the piano, and does not teach any one else._

_Jasper and Jacob sometimes go out back and play Mud Soccer. You will have to make them spray off with the garden hose before they come inside so they do not get mud all over our floors. Renesmee loves to hose the boys off._

I sighed at the thought of dirt and flipped the page.

_CULLEN FUN NIGHT_

_Emmett thought up the idea of having a family fun night. We let the children make up the games, and we usually sometimes cringe at the thought of some of the games, but we have fun anyway. We usually play Truth or Dare, 7 Minutes In Heaven, Spin The Bottle, Never Have I Ever, and Honey, I love you. Alice, Rosalie, and Nessie have just now weaseled us all into starting Karaoke during the family nights. _

_Occasionally, we go Ice Skating at the local ice rink for the fun night. Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, Nessie, Jacob, and Jasper are the only ones who can really skate and skate well, with the tricks and everything else. Emmett could if he wanted, but he just usually wants to sit and pout. Near the end, he is out on the ice laughing with the rest of us._

_Sometimes, and you could probably tell, we sometimes to Paint Ball in our basement. That is what would explain the various paint splotches on the walls and floor. _

"Paint Balling? PAINT balling?" I practically screamed, appalled at the thought. "Spin the Bottle? Truth or Dare? 7 Minutes in Heaven? They actually PLAY these games? My children would never be allowed too. Ever."

I flipped to the last page.

_LAST THOUGHTS _

_A little bit about Carlisle:_

_Carlisle keeps the peace in the house. Carlisle is quiet, compassionate, and caring. He is the one who everyone runs to if they are sick, or need an argument solved. _

_One rule about Truth or Dare: They are NOT allowed to set any part of their closets on fire. They have almost burned houses down in the past for dares like setting half of Alice's closet on fire._

I stared at the page, mouth hanging open. "ALMOST burning past houses down? What kind of dares are these kids thinking up? They must be spoilt, uncivilized brats that run the household."

_I hope you enjoy your time here in our home._

I sucked in a big breath of air and went to the living room to meet the family.

I sat down in a white armchair, and heard a car pull up. I stepped out in to the hall.

Here comes a huge buff guy, a tiny little girl with bronze colored hair, a very beautiful girl, a short, black-haired girl, a medium, average looking girl, a really tanned guy, a bronze haired boy, a blond-curly haired boy, and the oldest of them all, blond and looking tired.

"Hi, I am Yukiko. I'm pleased to meet you all," I said.

"Welcome, Yukiko. I am Carlisle, this is Nessie," He says, pointing the bronze haired girl he was holding in his arms. "And this is Emmett, and Rosalie," he continued, pointing out the beautiful blond girl and huge buff guy. "Edward and Bella," he says, pointing to the 'average' girl and bronze haired boy, "Jacob, Alice, and Jasper," he says, pointing to the tanned large guy, the little pixie-like girl, and the blond curly haired boy. Just then, a small black and white cat came barreling down the stairs and starts rubbing against Jasper's legs, then Jasper picks it up, kisses it, and hands it off to Rosalie. Jasper smiles, "And that's Midnight." Jasper says, giving the cat a scratch behind it's ears.

"Let's move to the living room, okay?" Rosalie said in a snide, snotty tone.

I was so surprised I stumbled back. "I'm sorry, but none of my children would ever dare to talk to me like that," I said.

Alice steps up. "Is your sweater collecting unemployment?" She asked me.

I looked down at my sweater. "Um, no." I said.

"Cause it's _nawt_ working for you," she said, and plops on Jasper's lap.

Rosalie giggles.

"Rosalie, Alice," Carlisle says with a warning tone in his voice.

"Sowwy, Daddy!" Alice says, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Me too!" Rose chimes, batting her eyes.

Carlisle sighs and shakes his head, with a slight smile on his face.

Emmett gets an evil grin. "PAINTBALL WAR!" he booms.

"Yes!" Carlisle says, throwing his fists in the air.

"I'm in," everyone else says simultaneously.

They charge to the basement. Carlisle stops half-way through the doorway and turns.

"You want to play?" Carlisle asked me, with a slight grin on his face.

I sighed but nodded. This was their week, their rules. I followed suit to the basement.

When I walked through the doorway, I saw Carlisle and everybody else putting little colored balls into their guns. I saw Alice laugh at her father.

"You act like such a little kid sometimes, you know that?" She laughed.

Carlisle just stands up and does a cartwheel. "You know it." He says, smiling at his black-haired daughter.

Rose had royal purple, Alice had hot pink, Emmett had red, Jasper had a dark green, Carlisle had yellow, Nessie had a light purple, Jacob had brown, Bella had light blue, Edward had navy blue, and I had light green. I quickly saw that Jasper and Carlisle were the best for the boys, and Rosalie and Alice were the best for the girls.

After the floor was covered in even more paint spots then before, we all trudged upstairs to get cleaned. Carlisle showed me where I was going to be staying. I quickly put my bags down and unpacked in the guest room, which is what I assumed.

After we were all cleaned, Alice came skipping up to me, tugging Jasper behind her. "Come with me, you're seeing the house"

"But I already saw the rooms." I said, wondering what kind of person wouldn't know that.

"Well, I know that, silly." Alice laughed. "But I do believe you missed the closets. I got someone to stock yours with clothes that fit. I wasn't going to have you walking around like a pile of rags."

I sighed and followed Alice and Jasper up the stairs and watched as Alice hopped on Jasper's back. "Forward, march!" Alice giggled, pointing toward the first bedroom that I went in to.

"This is technically Edward and Bella's room, but for now, we wanted to have something like sleepovers, so for the next two weeks, this is my and Rosalie's room." Alice said, gesturing from Jasper's back. "Now, to the closet!"

Jasper obediently walked forward and flung open the door. I stood in awe at the massive amounts of clothes. Alice waved toward the right. "As you can see, this is Edward's side." she pointed to the right, "And that is Bella's."

She shut the door behind us and commanded Jasper towards the second bedroom I encountered, "This is really Emmett and Rosalie's, but for now, it's Jasper's and Emmett's." Alice said, kissing Jasper on the cheek when she said his name. She pointed to the closet. Jasper opened the door and again I almost fell backwards from the amount of clothing. "Rose's." She said, pointing to the left. "And Emmett's." she said, pointing to the right.

She pointed towards the door once again, and Jasper laughed, "You'd think you were my commander." He said, smiling. Alice just laughed.

We ended up in the third bedroom, the one with the turquoise walls. "This is naturally Jake and Nessie's. But now, it's Bella and Nessie's." She said, and smiled at Jasper. Jasper just walked over to the closet without being told. "Thank you Jazz." then she turned to me, "The right side is Jacob's." I saw that there were not many shirts, but plenty of shorts. "And this is Nessie's." Alice said, pointing to the rows of skirts and dresses. I wondered why a little third grader would want so many dresses.

"Nessie likes girly things." Jasper said, seeing my reaction. I tried to compose my face and nodded. Alice herded Jasper back out the door.

We went into the brightest of the bedrooms. "This is Jazzie and my room." Alice said. Jasper acted like he was mad.

"And somehow she weaseled me into pink stuff." Alice just laughed on his back.

"Oh, you know you don't mind." She said. "Anyway, for now, this is going to be Rosalie and my room for now." She said, and hopped of Jasper's back. She ran to the closet. "And this is Jasper's side." She said, gesturing to the left side of the closet. "And this is mine." She said, pointing to the right. This time, I was more prepared for the massive amount of clothes. I was able to keep a straight face as I nodded.

"Two more to go. Yours and our parents'." Alice said, dragging me and Jasper out of the room by our wrists.

I was clearly scared of what she had picked out for me. I sighed in relief when I saw it was more sensible jeans and T-shirts. I saw Alice pouting slightly. "I highly doubted you would wear dresses and skirts all the time like Esme reluctantly agrees too." Alice said, huffing. "Oh, well. One more to go." she turns to Jasper. "If you want, I think the boys and Carlisle are starting a video game competition upstairs. You can go, if you want."

Jasper smiled so wide I thought his face would break in half. "Thanks, Alice!" He said, and ran for the door.

Alice smiled and lead me into the bedroom I thought was the best in the whole house. "This is Carlisle's side." Alice said, gesturing to the left. "That's his doctor's coat. He works the night shift at the hospital." Alice said, pointing to the white lab coat that was hanging on the door. "That's Esme's." She said, nodding toward the right. I saw a lot of purple.

"Her favorite color is purple." Alice explained. I nodded.

Alice smiled. "I'm going to go watch the video game competition, you want to come?" She asked, "That's where everyone else is going to be. Come if you want." Then she turned and went for the door.

By the time I got upstairs, I could hear Alice's tinkling voice from the other side of the door, "Go, Jasper! Shoot him, shoot him! No, it's only Emmett. Look out! Carlisle at nine o'clock!" I heard fake gunshots echo through the door. I cautiously pushed the door open. The lights were dimmed, and I saw Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle sitting cross-legged on the floor, with Rosalie and Bella sitting on the couch, looking bored. Alice was jumping up and down, cheering for Jasper's team. Jacob was hooting from the couch, rooting for Emmett's team.

Nessie was going back and forth. "Go Emmett! Go Jasper! Go Edward! Go Carlisle!"

Bella and Rosalie started to laugh at the sight of Nessie. Rosalie picked her up and hugged her, still laughing. Everyone started to laugh, and suddenly, we all heard "GAME OVER" come over the screen. "WHAT?" We heard all the boys scream. Alice and Jacob stopped, hands in mid-air. There was a moment of silence before...

"Team J and C wins."

"Yeah!" Jasper and Carlisle cheered, jumping up from the floor and giving each other a high five. Emmett and Edward sat there, steaming. I looked up to Jacob and Alice, and Jacob was digging upset through his pocket. A wadded bill went into Alice's awaiting hand. She laughed.

"Win another bet, Jake?" Bella laughed.

"Don't rub it in." Jacob mumbled.

Rosalie laughed, and Nessie hopped off her lap and walked over to Jacob. "Don't worry, Jakie, you'll win a bet with Alice sometime." she said, giving him a hug. Everyone laughed.


	4. Meeting The Lees

**A/N: The room pairings, for the Cullen's, will be: **

**Alice and Rosalie in Alice and Jasper's room, Edward and Jacob in Edward and Bella's room, Nessie and Bella in Jake and Nessie's room, **

**Jasper and Emmett in Rosalie and Emmett's room**

**Carlisle in his room**

**Yukiko in the Guest Bedroom**

**This chapter is all when Esme meets the Lee's. I don't own anything you recognize or brand names! Oh, and I don't own anything about the House Of Night series Amaya mentions or whoever mentions or if the Cullen's are followers of Nyx. **

Esme's POV

I walked out of the limo and up to the house. It was average, two floors, and a basement, the first impression.

I opened the front door. The small hallway had three doorways: One leading to the dining room, one to the kitchen, and to the basement, with a stairway in the middle.

I went to the basement first. Gray cement walls and floors, and was a storage area with boxes piled everywhere, labeled.

"Someone likes organizing," I said.

I walked back up the stairs and into the hallway, deciding to look upstairs next.

There was a long hallway to both sides of me. Right in front of me was a door.

I opened the door and found tan-colored walls and white tiled floors, with one sink and a mirror. Very plain. I shut that door and walked back out into the hallway.

I chose to go to the left side first. There was one door to my right.

I opened up that door and saw a sky blue room with white carpeting. There was a toddler bed in the middle with blue blankets. There were no toys anywhere. **Ian's.**

"If there is a toddler in this house, why are there no toys anywhere?" I asked.

I closed that door and went down the hallway a bit to the next room on my left.

I opened up that door. The walls were a royal purple with black carpeting. There was a desk, a black, royal purple, and turquoise blankets on the wooden-framed bed, and a dresser and a closet. There was also a window seat in the room. **Amaya's.**

"This looks like a teenager's, although, I can't understand why there is no mess," I said to the cameras.

I closed the door and went back down the hall to my right. There was another door, this one had dark blue walls, white carpeting, and a desk with another dresser and closet. There was a picture of a boy in a football jersey. The bed was all black. **Anthony's.**

"Teenager, again, but no mess. How odd," I muttered.

I closed the door and went down to the end of the hallway. There was a door. I opened it and went in.

This had light pink walls and lavender carpeting. The blankets were light pink and pillows were lavender. The dresser and desk and closet were there. **Natalie's. **

"This looks like a young girl's room," I mused.

I went all the way to the other end and saw a guest bedroom. This was a light blue with a small dresser and a futon. Great. Dark brown carpeting.

I went into the master bedroom. This was quite plain, white walls and white carpeting.

I went back downstairs. I went into the dining room. Brown on brown. I didn't like this color scheme, not at all.

The kitchen was either white or stainless steel with brown wood cupboards. I opened up the fridge and shuddered at what I had found. "Meat! Gross! That's so unhealthy to eat meat all the time," I said.

There was the living room. In it, on the coffee table, was a book. The walls were a beige, the floor a light copper carpet. I sighed and picked up the book.

_The Lee Family Manuel. _

"This will be quite an interesting two weeks," I said.

_Dear Replacement,_

_In the Lee household we value eating meat, our children being respectful, no nicknames, and discipline. We are volunteering every week , and we also uphold a very strong belief in God. We hold weekly family meetings and pray and read the Scriptures every night. This Manuel will help you learn our family's ways._

_In Faith,_

_Yukiko Lee_

"Well. This is going to be quite a week," I said.

_Our Children_

_We have four kids._

_Amaya, she's our oldest, she's a sophomore in high school, she is fifteen and loves drama and dance, which I absolutely forbid. She hates that we have no nicknames in this household. She is the creative, quiet type. She plays the flute, but does not march. She is also into baton twirling, another thing I forbid. She is our little rebel._

I wrinkled my forehead. "Forbidding a child from doing stuff they like? How is this family run?" I muttered.

_Anthony, he's our second oldest, is an eighth grader, he plays football and soccer. These sports I forbid, and do not encourage him to do these things. He likes to hang out with his friends, and keeps complaining about wanting a girlfriend, another thing I forbid. They should wait until college, at least. He is also an active member of the FFA, and various other clubs which I support. He keeps complaining, "I'm bored. I don't want to do these clubs," I just ignore him. He will do these clubs. He wants more freedom and sometime to actually enjoy what he wants to do._

I was shocked, absolutely floored. "What? Forcing a child to do clubs? What are these people thinking?" I almost screamed.

_Natalie, she's our third, she's 10, and would rather do arts and crafts and weapons than the clubs I put her in, like Reading Club, Math Club, and Wildlife Club. She is very upset that she cannot do what she likes, another thing I forbid. The kids have to ask me to do what they want, and then I either grant them permission or not. She is a sweet little girl though._

"Making a fourth grader do clubs too? What? A fourth grader needs to be a _kid_ and have fun!" I said, shaking my head.

_Ian is our youngest, he is three. He will not answer to me, only to his father. Maybe you can get to him. I can only get to him through talking slow and quiet. He is not a bad kid, my husband says he needs more freedom, though. I don't agree. A little boy should be nice and quiet, not loud and impolite._

"Should be nice and quiet? A boy? What is this mother thinking?" I said, clearly confused.

I flipped the page.

_Our Way Of Life_

_We eat meat. It is part of our everyday meals. Snacks, even, and the meat is healthy for you. Anytime the kids want meat they may have it, but not any junk food. This includes bottled lemonade from brands like Simply Lemonade, Minute Maid, etc. They should not have sugar or pop but once every two days. We also volunteer in the community every week, and Amaya, Anthony, and Natalie volunteer at the Public Library, the only thing they enjoy that I put them in. _

I sighed and shook my head. "These kids must not have time to be kids, or spend all their time cleaning," I said.

I turned the page again.

_Last Thoughts_

_We hope that you will enjoy your stay here at our house, and maybe you will find something to take home with you. God bless you!_

I sighed. This was going to be a long, long, long week, until the rule change.

After a few minutes of sitting in the living room, I heard a car pull up.

The children walked in, and the father was last.

I stood. "Hello, I'm Esme Cullen," I said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm James Lee," the man said, he looked about 40. His wife was 36, about a four year age difference.

"I'm Amaya," the girl in a black cami and royal purple shorts said.

"I'm Anthony!" The oldest boy said, he was the football player, obviously, just by his jersey and jeans.

"I'm Natalie." A small girl said.

"I'm Ian," The little boy said excitedly.

I laughed.

"So, what's your story?" James asked.

"I am 26, and my husband Carlisle and I have adopted eight kids, seven teenagers and a little girl," I said.

"Aren't you a little young to be handling all those kids?" he asked.

"No. And if I recall correctly, this one," I said, pointing to Amaya, "Is your little 'rebel'"

"Well, um, yes," he babbled.

"Well, why is she classified as a 'rebel'?" I asked.

"She doesn't worship as we do. She worships-" he was cut off by Amaya.

"-I worship the Goddess Nyx, who is night personified." she said.

I was surprised. "My family does too," I said.

She nodded. Anthony and Natalie wanted to agree with Amaya, but didn't want t offend their father. Too much strictness.

"Well, I am going to talk with each of the children individually now," I said.

Amaya nodded and stepped up to the couch and sat down. The rest went upstairs, and James went to change.

"So do you go to a House Of Night school?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No. I'm not Marked or anything, why should I? There's been no vampyres in my family."

I nodded.

"So are your mother and father forgiving about that?" I asked.

"No. They are from the People Of Faith, so that's why. I have to keep up a facade." she said. "For the 'church' and all that,"

"Okay. Well, I'll talk to you later," I said to Amaya.

She nodded and went back to her room.

Anthony came down next.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi," he grunted.

"So what do you like to do?" I asked him.

"Play football, sports, watch TV, that's about all." he said.

He was clearly bored with this. I was too, and I didn't want to do this anymore.

"Well, maybe, we can talk later, if you want," I said.

He nodded.

"See you later," I said.

He just went up the stairs.

I didn't call Natalie or Ian down. They were just children, but young children at that. I noticed that Yukiko made dinner, so I started making Hamburger Helper Cheeseburger Macaroni. I wrinkled my nose at the thought of meat. I still couldn't understand how they could stand to eat this repulsive stuff.

I wondered how my children were doing. I hoped that Yukiko wasn't too hard on them already. As I set the food down on the table, I heard the kids quietly start coming downstairs from their rooms. I looked at the clock. It was six. I assumed that they always ate dinner at this time.

As we sat down to eat, we said grace, then started eating. No one said a word. I forced myself to take a small portion, knowing I could just throw it up later tonight. My mind wandered back to my family. I wondered how Alice's dance class went. I wondered how Rosalie's dance class went. I wondered how Nessie's gymnastics lesson went. I wondered if Bella learned anything new for her instrument. I wondered how Jasper did at his soccer game. I wondered how Emmett did at his football game. I wondered how Jacob did at his rugby game. I wondered if Edward had composed anything new on the piano. I wondered how Carlisle's shift went at the hospital.

God, I missed my family.

**Ta-da! Fourth chapter, done! Now, thanks to ZivaKateAbby4Eva for helping me with typing and a few ideas. Now, I know this chapter was kind of short, Ziv ran out of some ideas, so we went brainwashed. So, well, hope this one was hopefully as good as the other three. I really hope this didn't disappoint! I know, the Esme's POVs are not as good as Yukiko's POVs, but, well, I guess it'll have to be that way. Check it again and again for the new chapter! Review, review, review! It makes our day! **


	5. Cullen Antics

**Here is chapter five of this story! Enjoy! **

**Yukiko's POV**

We were sitting in the living room after our paintball war and Alice showing me the closets. I saw that Emmett and Edward were doing another video game, Alice and Rosalie were talking about fashion, Carlisle, Jasper, and I were reading, and Bella, Jacob, and Nessie were making a house out of cards.

"Oh, that's not even true!" Jasper said, during his book.

I looked up, confused.

A while later, Jasper groaned again. "That never even happened!"

After five minutes, Jasper glares at the book, "This has no recollection of what actually happened at ALL!" He says, slamming the book shut and chucking it at the other wall, where it hit with a _thunk _and bounced off and rolled a couple times.

I finally caught the cover: 'Civil War: A-Z, The Complete Handbook of America's Bloodiest Conflict.' My eyebrows creased in confusion. First off, my children would never even dream of doing what he just did. Second of all, how would he know what happened?

Jasper sat in the chair, steaming.

"Jasper! You're supposed to be a teenager, not around a hundred!" Rosalie hissed at vampire speed and hearing.

"Well, I'm sorry! It's not my fault that they write some stuff wrong!" Jasper said.

"Well, knock it off, and don't do it again. If you are, do it in my study, not with the cameras and Yukiko around." Carlisle said.

"Fine." Jasper sighs, then goes back to human speed.

Jasper walks over and picks the book up, and walks back to Carlisle's study.

Just then, I noticed that it had grown dark outside.

Alice saw my face, and suddenly yawned. "Oh my gosh, I'm SO tired!" she said, stretching her arms above her head. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight!"

After Emmett and Edward both died in the video game, everyone else follows Alice and went to bed. Carlisle followed so I assumed I would too.

**Emmett's POV**

After laying in bed, I was really bored with this whole thing. I shoved Jasper out of bed to get his attention.

"Gosh dang it! What was that for?" He hissed quietly.

"I have an idea!" I sang in a sing-songy voice.

Jasper groaned. "Who is it pointed too?"

I grinned. "Yukiko."

Jasper suddenly shot up and sat back on the bed. "Alright, what is it?" He asked with genuine interest.

"Okay, act like there are monsters or something under the bed. The camera man downstairs will hear us pulling a couple of your drawers out, and he'll come up. I already told Carlisle, and he'll act like he's not hearing anything. Yukiko will come down the hall and yell. The camera man will stay with us for a few minutes afterward."

"Sweet. Come on, lets start."

"Uh, oh, I think I saw a tentacle under the bed!" Jasper said, talking in a normal human tone.

"Monsters!" I exclaimed. I could feel Rosalie and Alice laughing at vampire sound.

"Turn on the lights! That makes monsters shrivel up." Jasper says.

"Good idea!" Emmett says, turning on the light.

_CLICK! _

"Ha, ha, we got 'em!" Jasper says.

"Just the ones under the bed. We'd better open up the drawers and closet too, and get some light in those places!" I said, hopping off the bed. I could feel Yukiko and the camera man starting to stir.

"By golly, no monsters are going to get US tonight!" Jasper exclaims, opening his drawers. "Wither and die, bloodsucking freaks of nature!"

Then we heard Yukiko and the camera man start coming down the hall. Yukiko threw our door open. "Why is your light on? What in the world are you doing?"

"Monsters, Yukiko. They could be anywhere." Jasper says.

"You're trashing your room at one o'clock in the morning for MONSTERS? If you don't get into bed this INSTANT, you'll have a lot more to worry about than stupid monsters!" She yelled, the camera filming the whole thing. Yukiko stormed out of the room, turning off the light. I saw the camera switch to night view.

Jasper sighed. "what we NEED is some way to shrivel HER up." He grumbled.

After a few minutes, the camera left.

"Nice job, brother!" I said, giving Jasper a high five.

"You too." Jasper says, before turning over and closing his eyes.

This shall actually be fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Yukiko's POV**

After the disaster last night with Emmett and Jasper, I woke up a little late. I saw some clothes laying over the end of my bed and a little note sitting on top.

_Dear Yukiko,_

_These are the clothes you shall be wearing today. Do not complain, because you will end up wearing them anyway. Besides, it's our week, our rules. _

_Thanks,_

_Alice _

I sighed. I was not looking forward to this.

It was a simple, V-neck T-shirt and a pair of jeans. I slid them on, then realized I thought the front of the shirt came down _way _too far. I sighed, knowing I would never win the argument, then went downstairs.

I saw Jasper and Edward with old shower curtains on their back, making up a story for everyone else. They were all laughing, and I sat down on the open chair. Then, Jasper picked up one edge of the cape.

"This is a job for..."

He pulled on the edge of the cape, getting it tangled in his foot.

"Ack!" He mumbled.

He started falling, the curtain started getting wrapped up like a hot dog.

"Waaughh!" He cried, falling.

When I looked up, I saw him completely tangled in the cape, only his feet, hands, nose, and eyes showing. Edward was standing over him

"For...?" he pressed.

Jasper glares at the floor, "Someone else."

The whole family cracks up, laughing.

"This is a job for someone else!" Alice laughs. "Ha, ha, nice one Jazzie!"

Jasper finally untangles himself from the curtain, and stands up, and bows with Edward. "Ta da!" Jasper says.

After the fit of laughter from everyone, Jasper and Jacob start talking about going outside. Finally, they jump up and run for the door. "We're playing Mud Soccer, Carlisle! See you later!"

"Have fun." Carlisle says, not looking up from his book.

My eyes widened, shocked. "You're just going to let them play? In the MUD? Having them get dirty? Without giving it a second thought?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes," Carlisle said, answering each of my questions.

"But, but, but, WHY?" I asked.

"I don't see any harm in it. It's only mud, and their clothes can be washed." Carlisle said.

I sighed..

*******************************Five Minutes Later************************************

"Hold up! You know what Esme says!" I heard Alice say from the front door.

Jasper sighs. "But Alice..."

"No buts, Jasper Hale. You shall do as Esme says even if you want too or not. She's your mother, for goodness sake."

Jasper sighs and Jacob and Jasper head back around the house.

Nessie runs excitedly behind them, and then grabs the green garden hose. She turns it on full blast and starts spraying the water at Jasper and Jacob. She sprays and gets everything but their faces and hair. As Jasper and Jacob come back inside, I can notice that Jasper's blond hair is streaked with brown. Alice comes back down the stairs, then stops and stares, mouth open.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale! You can play it every other time without getting your beautiful hair dirty and today you just decide to get mud all over your hair? Jasper..." she wines. "Go take a shower RIGHT now."

Jasper just smiles as he heads for the stairs, Jacob just kind of stands by the door. Alice sighs. "Jake, you're muddy too. Go to the Girl's bathroom and take a shower."

Jacob nods and walks to the stairs.

After a while, Edward and Emmett sigh.

"I'm bored." Emmett complains.

I sat there, shocked. My children were never allowed to complain, ever. My mouth fell open, and after seeing Emmett stare at me, I had to work hard to shut it again.

"Why don't you go outside and play croquet?" Rosalie asks, pausing from her magazine.

"Oh, good idea!" Emmett says, jumping up from the floor, dragging Edward with him.

**Emmett's POV**

As Edward was pounding the first stake into the ground, he said, "You know, croquet is a gentleman's game."

"That's hard to believe." I said. "I've played before and I can tell you the temptation to misuse these things is awful."

Then I started putting the wickets into the ground.

Edward looked up, "Hey, don't put the wickets for far apart."

"This is where they're supposed to be." I said, shrugging.

"No it isn't you big cheater. You're just doing this because you can hit the ball harder than I can!"

"Cheater? Who took the lucky red ball when I wasn't looking?"

"I got to pick first because you picked first the last time!" Edward protested.

"That's a lie! You always take the lucky red ball first!" I argued.

"Call me a lair, will you? Well, you're just a poop head, so there!" Edward said, sticking his tongue out at me.

"POTTY MOUTH, POTTY MOUTH, EDWARD IS A POTTY MOUTH!" I screamed.

"You're asking for a toothless mouth, buster." Edward said, walking toward me and making a fist.

"Yeah? Says you and what army? You couldn't knock the teeth out of a mosquito."

"Ha! Mosquitoes don't even have teeth! That shows how dumb you are!" Edward proclaimed while we started wrestling.

"Compared to you, I'm Einstein! Leggo of my leg!" I said.

"Ow, go stick your nose in a rubber nose, you walking flea condo!" Edward yelled as we started rolling around in the grass.

"I'd say it takes one to know one, bozo! Why don't you go play in the food processor!" I yelled.

"Lunchtime, Emmett, come inside!" Rosalie called from the doorway.

"Aw, Rose, we're right in the middle of a croquet game!" Edward protested, while we both stood up, covered in dust.

"Yes, of course. Come on." Rosalie said, shutting the screen door. Edward and I sighed and brushed the dirt off our clothes before walking inside.

**Yukiko's POV**

After lunch, I saw Emmett walk up to Jasper and do something by his feet while Jasper was standing.

"What to know a funny trick?" Emmett asked Jasper.

"Sure, Emmett, what is it?" Jasper asked.

"When someone isn't looking, you tie their shoes together!"

Jasper laughs, "Ha, ha, that's great! Let's go find some sucker to pull it on!"

"Yeah!"

Jasper took a step forward and fell on his face.

"Well, well, well." Emmett said, then started running away.

Jasper was behind him, keeping up just as well, only he was hopping.

"Emmett! Stop charging through the house!" Rosalie calls as they rush past.

_Crash, clink, shatter._

"What did I just TELL you?" Rosalie yells, as Emmett and Jasper fell into a vase.

"Beats me, Rosie. You weren't listening either?" Emmett asks.

Rosalie screams and stomps upstairs.

After a while, Emmett was bored again.

"I'm bored again." He said, loudly stating his problem.

"Wanna go out and play baseball?" Jacob asked, tossing his book aside.

"Sure!" Emmett says, running out the door with Jacob following behind.

**Jacob's POV**

After the pitch sailed over my head, Emmett called a strike. "A STRIKE?" I yelled, "That pitch was four feet above my head!"

"That was a PERFECT pitch! You're just too short!"

"Yeah? Well, you're just too stupid!" I said, starting to kick dirt.

"Well, you're just too ugly!" Emmett said, kicking dirt right back at me.

After a while, Yukiko sticks her head out the door. "Oh my gosh, what is going on?" She says.

We stop kicking and the dust settles.

"Kicking dust is the only part of this game we enjoy." I said, while Emmett fell to the ground, laughing, while Yukiko disappeared back into the house.

**Hope all the incidents with the Cullen's lived up to your expectations! DO NOT TRY THESE AT HOME! Please! Thanks again for reading, and remember to review, review, and review! Thank you! As I said before, they make my day.**


	6. Amaya's Story

**QUICK QUESTION FOR EVERYONE: WHICH POV DO YOU LIKE BETTER READING: AT THE CULLEN'S OR AT THE LEE'S? LET ME KNOW IN ONE OF THOSE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! Here is the sixth chapter of the story. I hope you all enjoy! Remember to review once this is over! Thanks so much for everyone who does and who did!**

**Esme's POV**

After last night's horrible dinner, and pretend sleep, I got up in the morning to find Amaya sitting alone at the downstairs kitchen table, finishing making breakfast for everyone. "Amaya, you should have gotten me up. I would have helped." I said.

Amaya jumped, "No, no. Yukiko wouldn't have wanted that."

"You call your mother by her first name?" I asked.

Amaya snorted. "Ha. Yukiko's not my mom. She's my stepmom, and I hate her. She turned Dad against me. I'm leaving once you leave to go to my mom's house. Get away from this hell trap."

"You always make breakfast for everyone?" I had to ask. It sounded to horrible to be true.

"Yeah. Yukiko makes me. She favors her kids." She grumbled.

"Why do you hate her so much?" I asked.

"I know my dad loves me, and of course I love my dad. But something happened when they first got married that changed my feelings for him, and I know our relationship will never be quite the same again." Amaya explained. I felt like she was going to be telling why in a story format, so I just nodded for her to keep going.

"My parents have been divorced since I was five, and my dad remarried Yukiko last year. Except in the very beginning, I've never really gotten along with his wife. My dad thinks that's because I didn't want him to get married again, but that's not true. I was hurt that he started dating Yukiko, because it seemed like I was no longer important to him. But I feel like the problems with my stepmom really started because of how she treated me.

"My mom has kids, too, and I always felt like she favored them. She'd always take their side in arguments. When we moved to this house, her kids got the biggest rooms. When I wanted to get a dog, I was told no, but a little while later Anthony got a dog for his birthday-and I was told that it was just HIS dog, not mine, too. Then one day three months ago my dad called me into the kitchen and told me to sit down. My stepmom held up a card. It was mine-I'd written her name on it and then crossed it out. My stepmom asked me in a low, angry voice why her name was crossed out. I KNEW I put that card away, deep in a drawer in my room, and that she had to have gone through my stuff to get it. I tried to stay calm, though. I said that I'd been upset when I'd written it, and that I hadn't meant it. Yukiko said that was no excuse, and that I never should have done such a rude thing.

"I looked to my dad for support, but he just sat there, looking mad. I said, 'I didn't mean it,' again and started to cry. I was angry that my stepmom had gone through my drawers and hurt that my dad wasn't standing up for me. 'You shouldn't have gone through my stuff,' I said. Yukiko said that she hadn't, that the card had fallen on the floor while she was cleaning my room."

Amaya took a deep breath.

"I knew that wasn't true. I was about to argue, but Yukiko started yelling at me, saying that she'd be embarrassed to be my mother, that I was an ugly child inside and out, and that she HATED me! Then she started to say things that she could have only known if she'd read my journal-they were there word for word what I'd written about her. I was so shocked. 'My mother loves me very much' I yelled. 'She's not embarrassed by me!' At that point, my dad spoke up, ordering me to my room. He was furious with both of us.

"I ran to my room and slammed the door. Then I threw myself on the bed and grabbed my teddy bear, crying. I was so mad! My journal had been hidden way underneath my bed. I'd never expected anyone to read it, especially not my stepmom. Downstairs, I could hear my dad yelling at Yukiko, telling her she couldn't talk to me that way. Yukiko yelled back that, oh, yes she could!

A few minutes later, my dad came upstairs. I told him through my tears that I hadn't meant to yell at her, I was just so mad! He said that was no excuse, I was never to yell at an adult. I pointed out that she'd really hurt my feelings and that she'd had no right to go through my stuff. He said that since it was her house, she had every right to go through my room and my room and read anything she wanted. And even though he said she shouldn't have said the things she did, he was still very angry and disappointed in me.

"Yukiko came in then and started yelling at me again. She glared at my dad, saying he was supposed to support her decisions. She said he was number one in her life, and asked who was number one in his. My dad hesitated at first, but Yukiko demanded that he answer her right then and there. Finally my dad said, 'You are.'

"His words crushed me. My dad was making it very clear that I would never be more important to him than this woman who hated me. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive my dad for hurting me like that."

Amaya's eyes were filled with tears, but I could tell she wasn't quite done yet.

"When I got home, I told my mom what had happened. She said that we can't control what other people say or do, but we can control our reactions. She gave me some good suggestions for how to try to resolve the problem, too.

"A couple of months later, I decided to talk to Yukiko about what had happened. I explained that my counselor had suggested that I write in a private journal as a way of dealing with my feelings. I'd been trying to let my anger out, and was not trying to hurt her in any way-I never meant for her to see it. I said that I'd written how I truly felt, though, and I was upset that she invaded my privacy. She said she didn't care, and that she would continue to go through my stuff if she felt like it. Of course that made me angry, but I didn't yell this time. I just said that since my mom respected my privacy, from now on I'd be keep anything personal at her house.

"I'd wanted to make the situation with my stepmom better, but obviously that isn't going to happen. When I'm here now, Yukiko doesn't even talk to me or acknowledge that I'm here. We just stay out of each other's way. As for my dad, he just shrugged the whole thing off.

"I'm glad I tried to talk to my stepmom again, even though it didn't change her or my dad. My mom is right: You can't control what other people say or do. It was worth it anyway, though, because I said what I needed to say with dignity and respect, and that made me feel good. I'm proud of the way I handled the situation. Sometimes, that's the best you can hope for." Amaya said, giving me a watery smile.

I sighed and hugged her. "Well, while I'm here, you'll have someone who will talk to you."

Amaya smiled so big I thought her face would crack in two. "That's good. I hated having to come here most of the time. I think it'll be better with you here."

**Okay, yes, it was a little shorter than I would have hoped, but as I've said before, Esme's POVs at the Lee's are kinda difficult to write. Unlike at the Cullen's...where anything crazy or stupid can be writing material. DO NOT FORGET TO ANSWER THE QUESTION AND REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**NOW, JUST SO YOU GUYS CAN BE HAPPY...A SNEAK PEEK FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

_**Edward's POV**_

"_Emmett, quit horsing around!" Carlisle said._

"_Jasper is crowding me!" Emmett protested. _

_I looked back to see Emmett shoving Jasper back into Jacob. "This is MY part of the seat, got it, Bloodipants? That's YOUR part! YOU stay over THERE!" Emmett said._

_I watched as Jasper took two fingers and made them walk across the line of the seat. _

"_I SEE THAT!" Emmett yelled._

"_Emmett, Yukiko is trying to drive. Be quiet." Carlisle warned again._

"_Jasper poked me."_

"_I don't care what Jasper did! Just be quiet until we get out of this traffic." Carlisle sighed._

_They sat quietly for a minute, then Jasper pulled the edges of his lips out and smiled, causing Emmett to start laughing._

"_Stop it, you heard dad!" Emmett hissed._

_Then, Emmett pulled then end of his nose up, and pulled the other eyelid up. Jasper starting laughing. _

"_Stop it! We're gonna get in trouble!"_

_Then, Jasper stuck one hand behind his head and started wiggling his fingers while pulling the end of his nose out, causing Emmett to laugh even harder._

_Emmett took all of his fingers, put them in his mouth, and pulled at the corners of his mouth, while he started laughing even harder. Jasper crossed his eyes, stuck out his tongue, and pulled up on the tops of his ears. Finally, Yukiko turned around, yelling._

"_EMMETT! I THOUGHT CARLISLE SAID TO BE QUIET!"_

_They both stopped instantly. Finally, after a moment of silence. Emmett spoke._

"_We were just having a funny face contest, Yukiko, but we're through now..." Emmett paused, "...You won."_


	7. Snow Day And Car Trip

**Here, chapter seven. Review, Review, and Review again!**

**Carlisle's POV**

I was sitting in the living room, reading when Yukiko came in and sat down in a chair, steaming, then, shortly after, Emmett came in, following once everyone else went upstairs, saying,

"This is an outrage! Why should I go to bed? I'm not tired! It's only ten thirty! This is tyranny! I'm-"

I just sighed, knew we had to act human, then I picked up Emmett by the waist, throwing him over my shoulder, and carried him upstairs to his room. After Yukiko and I went to bed, I could still hear any conversation from Emmett's room, knowing that Jasper and Emmett would be doing something soon, and the cameras would catch it.

"Good night, Emmett." Yukiko said.

"Will you check for monsters under the bed?" Emmett asked.

Yukiko bent down, peeking under the bed. "No monsters. You're safe."

"What about in the dresser?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, I'm sure there are no more monsters in your dresser. Go to sleep." Yukiko said, walking out of the room, shutting the door and turning off the light. I could hear the _click _of the cameras switching to night view.

"Great. I'll bet that's where they all are. They'll come out and kill us as soon as we fall asleep." Emmett said to Jasper for the cameras sake.

"Who says we're going to sleep?" Jasper mumbled.

"Well, we'll just have to get the monsters first. You irritate them with this horn, and I'll nail 'em with my dart gun when they come out!" Emmett says, tossing a fake plastic horn to Jasper.

"Get ready, I hear them coming!" Emmett said, hearing Yukiko coming back down the hall. I heard the horn start honking, which would have been enough to wake anyone out of a deep sleep.

"What's all the noise?" Yukiko said, irritated. I could tell Jasper's horn was irritating someone, just not the right thing it was intended for.

"AAIEEE!" Emmett screamed. "MONSTER IN THE HALLWAY!"

Yukiko walked into my room a minute later, covered in darts. "Carlisle, will you go into their room for a minute?"

Then I heard through Emmett's door. "I think I wounded her. Give me the bat and I'll finish her off."

I smiled, wondering how Emmett's face would look like once he hit _me _in the shoulder instead of Yukiko. "Sure I will." I said, walking to their room. And just as I thought, a bat swung and hit me square in the shoulder. I had to act like it hurt, holding my shoulder. I heard the bat hit the floor.

"God! I'm sorry, dad!" Emmett said, and Jasper threw the horn at Emmett, apparently trying to either get him in more trouble of dispose of the evidence. I just laughed and walked out of the room. Yukiko was waiting on the other side of the door.

"Problem solved." I said, walking back into my room.

******************************THE NEXT DAY**************************************

**Emmett's POV**

The next morning, after the "monster" incident, and me hitting Carlisle in the shoulder with the baseball bat, I was ready to do something else to annoy or freak Yukiko out.

"Dad, can I set fire to my bed mattress?" I called down the staircase.

"No, Emmett." Carlisle said.

"Can I ride my bicycle on the roof?" I called through the door of his study, where I knew Yukiko was too.

"No, Emmett." Carlisle said again.

"Then can I have a cookie?" I asked.

"No Emmett." Yukiko answered at the same time Carlisle said,

"Sure, Emmett."

They both looked at each other, raising their eyebrows.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yukiko..."

"Carlisle..."

I walked out of the room, laughing.

*********************************Lunchtime*****************************************

**Nessie's POV**

As we sat down at the table, Emmett wrinkled his nose. "I'm not eating this green stuff. YECCHH!"

Carlisle leaned over, "Good idea, Emmett. It's a pile of toxic waste that will turn you into a mutant if you eat it."

Emmett quickly started eating. Then I saw Yukiko glaring at Carlisle. "What?" Carlisle asked.

"There had GOT to be a better way to make him eat!" Yukiko said, while Carlisle shrugged.

Then Emmett piped up from his seat, "Ah...I can feel it working..."

Everyone cracked up. Then, I looked out the window. I realized it had started snowing. "You guys, you guys! It's snowing, it's snowing!" I yelled, jumping up from my seat and running to the window.

"How about you finish your lunch and then we'll all go out?" Jacob asked me, while everyone nodded.

"Alright." I said, sitting down, and we finished eating.

**Jacob's POV, outside**

I saw Alice walking on her own in the snow, taking a big breath of the cold air.

"I love winter days. They're so peaceful." Alice said, spinning in a circle. Then a snowball flew over her head. I looked back to see Jasper getting ready to throw another snowball. This time, it hit Alice in the head and knocked her hat off.

"Ha, ha, gotcha Alice!" Jasper sang, jumping around in a circle.

Alice glared, steaming, Then she started rolling a huge snowball, big enough to reach up to my elbows. Jasper started laughing.

"Oh, Alice, you'll never be able to throw that! Ha, ha, crazy Alice."

I turned and saw the cameras watching us. I quickly turned back around to see how this would end up. Alice was walking quickly toward Jasper.

"Hey, what are you doing? Get away..." Jasper warned. Alice came over and picked him up, fake struggling.

"Hey! Put me down! Where are you taking me? Hey! Hey!" Jasper yelled.

Alice took him and held him upside-down, while chucking him head-first into the snowball she had rolled. I started laughing, hearing Carlisle and Rosalie do the same beside me.

****************A FEW HOURS LATER, HEADING TOWARDS THE STORE***************

**Edward's POV**

"Emmett, quit horsing around!" Carlisle said.

"Jasper is crowding me!" Emmett protested.

I looked back to see Emmett shoving Jasper back into Jacob. "This is MY part of the seat, got it, Bloodipants? That's YOUR part! YOU stay over THERE!" Emmett said.

I watched as Jasper took two fingers and made them walk across the line of the seat.

"I SEE THAT!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett, Yukiko is trying to drive. Be quiet." Carlisle warned again.

"Jasper poked me."

"I don't care what Jasper did! Just be quiet until we get out of this traffic." Carlisle sighed.

They sat quietly for a minute, then Jasper pulled the edges of his lips out and smiled, causing Emmett to start laughing.

"Stop it, you heard dad!" Emmett hissed.

Then, Emmett pulled then end of his nose up, and pulled the other eyelid up. Jasper starting laughing.

"Stop it! We're gonna get in trouble!"

Then, Jasper stuck one hand behind his head and started wiggling his fingers while pulling the end of his nose out, causing Emmett to laugh even harder.

Emmett took all of his fingers, put them in his mouth, and pulled at the corners of his mouth, while he started laughing even harder. Jasper crossed his eyes, stuck out his tongue, and pulled up on the tops of his ears. Finally, Yukiko turned around, yelling.

"EMMETT! I THOUGHT CARLISLE SAID TO BE QUIET!"

They both stopped instantly. Finally, after a moment of silence. Emmett spoke.

"We were just having a funny face contest, Yukiko, but we're through now..." Emmett paused, "...You won."

We all quietly snickered in the backseats, while I could see Carlisle was struggling to keep a straight face.

**Another chapter in one night! Man, I'm amazing! Remember to review, review, review, review, review, and review some more! Thanks!**


	8. Oh No!

**Okay, I've decided to do another Cullen's house one, instead of doing Esme's POV, because some of you have REVIEWED and said that the Cullen's' were the best. So, here we are: Chapter eight! Just to let you guys know, too, this is mainly all Yukiko's POV. I just couldn't find a way to make them sound any better.**

**Yukiko's POV **

**Living Room**

**Late Morning**

I was sitting downstairs with the rest of the Cullen's. Little Renesmee still wasn't up, and I didn't know what time she would wake up. It was around ten, for crying out loud! Back at my house, even little Ian was up before nine. What was wrong with this family? Didn't they ever think of waking up their children? Apparently not.

Just then, Renesmee came walking down the stairs, hairbrush and ponytail holders in tow.

"Jazzie, can you do my hair like Esme used too?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Sure, Ness, come over here." Jasper said, holding open his arms. Renesmee climbed over and crawled onto his lap.

"What do you want today, Nessie?" He asked.

Wait, he _asked? _How many styles has the child had? How many did Esme teach her? How many did Jasper know, for that matter. He was a boy, for Pete's sake. Anthony and James certainly cannot do hair, and I shall not let Ian know how to either.

"Ponytail wrap, please." Renesmee said, holding up the brush and ponytail holder.

Jasper stuck the ponytail on his wrist and took the brush gently from Renesmee's hand. Renesmee turned around in his lap and shook her hair out from behind her ears.

Jasper took the brush, and after he completely brushed all of any possible knot out, started to brush her hair towards the nape of her neck. He put her hair in a low ponytail, but for some reason, left a small strand of hair behind the elastic. He wrapped the loose strand around the elastic two times until it was completely covered. Jasper gently pulled the rest of the strand through the back of the ponytail and handed Renesmee the brush back.

"All done Ness."

She smiled. "Thanks, Jazz!" She said, before running upstairs to put her hairbrush back in the bathroom. She came downstairs a few minutes later to see Jasper and Edward going outside.

"Whatcha guys gonna be doin'?" She asked.

"Catch." Edward said.

"Oh, cool." Renesmee said in an uninterested voice and sat with Alice and Rosalie while they were talking about some kind of shoe that was in style for kids Renesmee's age. I sighed and went outside to watch Edward and Jasper. It had to be more amusing than hearing them talk.

*****************************FIVE MINUTES LATER*********************************

**Yukiko's POV**

I sat on the porch swing as Edward filled up a water balloon at the faucet on the side of the house. He turned to Jasper, gently tossing it up in the air and catching it again.

"I'd sure like to shake the hand of the genius who invented these." Edward said.

Jasper just shook his head. "How are we playing this?"

"Okay, here's the game: We toss the water balloon back and forth, but each time we catch it, we take a step back. The idea is to see how far apart we can get before one of us gets soaked." Edward explained.

"Gotcha." Jasper said, holding the water balloon.

"Okay, toss it to me." Edward said, and Jasper gently tossed it to Edward.

"There!" Edward said once he caught it. "Now we take a step back, and I'll toss it to you."

Edward said, while Jasper took a step back.

"Ha, ha, catch this SUCKER!" Edward yelled, tossing the water balloon fast and hard, and it exploded all over Jasper's shirt, soaking his clothes and his head.

Edward fell to the ground laughing. "Ha, ha, ha, what a chump! What a naif! Ha, ha, ha!"

Jasper walked over, steaming, and picked Edward up, flipping him over his shoulder.

"Hey! What's the matter? Can't you take a joke? It was a JOKE! It mean, it was an accident! It didn't do it on purpose!" Edward protested.

They came to the corner of the house, and I could see a barrel filled with water. Jasper held Edward's legs and held him upside-down over the barrel.

"Oh no! Not the rain barrel!" Edward yelled.

Jasper apparently didn't want to hear it, because he just dropped Edward in and walked away.

Edward came back up a few seconds later, leaning over the edge, "It's no fun to play games with a poor sport." he mumbled.

*********************************AT DINNER***************************************

**Yukiko's POV**

"Can I be excused? There's a TV show I want to see." Emmett said to no one in particular.

"We're still eating dinner, Emmett." Rosalie said.

"I'm through. This stuff was awful. I want to go watch television." Emmett wined.

"It's impolite to leave the table in the middle of a meal." Rosalie sighed.

"So what am I supposed to do? Just sit here and watch everyone chew? I'll miss my show!" Emmett said, starting to get slightly annoyed.

"Your TV show isn't as important as spending some time together as a family." Rosalie said.

"We'll compromise. I'll go watch a family sitcom." Emmett said, starting to get up out of his chair.

"In a minute you're going to discover the difference between those and real life." Carlisle said, apparently getting annoyed with his son for not staying at the table when Rosalie asked him multiple times.

Emmett glared and sat back down. After a few minutes, he started complaining again.

"My TV show is starting. I'm missing my show!" Emmett proclaimed.

"I'm sure your instinct for survival will kick in shortly." Bella said sarcastically.

"What's the big deal about dinner? Why can't I go watch TV? Lots of people watch TV while they eat!" Emmett said, raising his voice.

That almost made me fall out of my chair. My children NEVER raised their voices at me. Well, with the exception of the little "rebel" Amaya. That child never did as she was told.

"Emmett, dinner is the one time we set aside to be together and talk. There's more to being a family than just living in the same house. We need to interact once in a while." Carlisle explained, squeezing the skin between his eyes at the bridge of his nose. Seemed like he was squeezing pretty hard, too.

"We could all argue over what channel to watch." Emmett said.

"You know what I mean." Carlisle sighed.

After a few more minutes, Emmett really started to be getting annoyed.

"I've missed half of my show now. I hope you're happy." He said, pouting. Renesmee was only in third grade and acting better than a teenager.

"You shouldn't be planning your life around the TV anyway." Carlisle said.

Emmett just pouted and crossed his arms on the table and set his head down on them.

"Look, I don't think it's too much to ask that we sit together for forty minutes without distractions and interruptions." Carlisle said.

_RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! _Just then, the telephone rang. Rosalie jumped up.

"I'll get it! I was expecting a call."

"Go ahead, Dad. I believe you were saying something funny." Emmett said, looking at the doorway Rosalie just disappeared out of in amusement.

Carlisle sighed and mumbled to himself. "I have all the great genes, but they're recessive. That's the problem here."

Apparently Jasper and Alice heard him, because they started laughing.

I sighed. _What a dysfunctional family._

*******************************THE NEXT DAY*************************************

**Yukiko's POV**

**Stairway (don't ask me why she's sitting there)**

**8:00 AM**

Almost everyone was still asleep. I could hear Carlisle getting up and around, and I heard someone stir in Rosalie and Alice's room, but I figured they just got a drink of water and went back to bed.

After about five minutes, Rosalie comes tearing down the stairs, heading for Carlisle's study.

"Hi Yukiko. Bye Yukiko." she said as she ran past.

I heard a scream from upstairs.

"ROSALIE HALE!"

It was Carlisle. I saw him come out with dripping wet hair, and little black specks in his blond hair.

"YOU GET BACK HERE AND PICK EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THOSE DEAD BUGS OUT OF MY SHAMPOO, AND I MEAN NOW!"

After a few minutes, Rosalie slowly walked back upstairs to the steaming Carlisle. He finally just sighed and pulled her into a hug and sent her back to her room.

That made me almost fall down the rest of the stairs. He didn't do a thing to her, and she had put DEAD BUGS in his shampoo. Amaya would most likely do that. She was a little rebel, and now that I think about it, this last antic could put Rosalie and Amaya in the same category.

**************************3:00 IN THE AFTERNOON**********************************

**Yukiko's POV**

**Front Sidewalk**

I was playing with Renesmee and some of her toys on the front sidewalk. Emmett came over, just wearing his underwear. I started to say something, but it got cut off by Emmett.

"Me, Tarzan, king of the jungle." He said in a deep voice, pounding his chest.

Renesmee looked up and down. "Nice underpants. Does Dad know you're over here like this?"

Emmett pouted and walked away.

"I don't think Jane EVER said that to Tarzan." Emmett grumbled as he walked back into the house.

********************************AFTER DINNER************************************

**Yukiko's POV**

I was sitting underneath a tree, waiting to find Rosalie and Jasper so I could maybe get them to talk about their pasts a little to see if that held any insight to why they acted like they did. Almost at once, I felt someone poke the top of my head.

"Looking for someone?" It was Jasper, with Rosalie in the next highest branch above him.

"Uh, who? Me? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Um, no-o. I mean, yes...but someone else. Heh, heh, not you." I stammered.

"Here's a hypothetical question you should ask yourself." Jasper said while he and Rosalie climbed down from the tree. "If you knew today was your last day on earth, what would you do different?" he asked.

Then Rosalie came up and stuck her face right in mine, holding my head in place. "ESPECIALLY if, by doing something DIFFERENT, today might NOT be your last day on earth."

And with that, she walked away, pulling a smirking Jasper behind her.

"I don't think that question was very hypothetical at all." I mumbled, going to find Carlisle and see what I could do about that whole insulting mess.

*******************************CARLISLE'S STUDY*********************************

**Still Yukiko's POV**

**Carlisle's Study**

I gently knocked on the door, receiving the normal polite greeting that any of us got out of the man.

"Come on in." he said in the quiet, gentle tone.

I walked in, still fuming from Rosalie. I guess I didn't do a too good of job hiding my anger, because he noticed right away.

"What did Emmett do now?" He asked, sighing.

"Oh, it wasn't Emmett this time." I hissed through clenched teeth. "It was your rebellious daughter and her tag along brother."

"Rosalie and Jasper?" Carlisle asked, shocked, like he had never had to punish the two children before. "Why, what on earth could they have done?"

"One little hypothetical question that Rosalie made not so hypothetical at all." I said.

"How?" Carlisle asked.

I told him exactly what had happened, and then he sighed.

"I'll talk to them, and see what-"

Then Emmett walked into the room, cutting Carlisle's sentence off. "Hey, Dad, I've got my own show!"

"That's nice, but-" Carlisle started.

"He's Em-m-mett! Amazing, great Em-m-mett! Oh, he's the one that you'd like to meet! He's the one that can't be beat! He's Em-m-mett! La, da, ta, da, daaaaaaaaaaa!" Emmett sang.

"Thank you, thank you! Boy, what an audience! Thank you! Please! Ha, ha! No, really, sit down! Thank you! Thank you!" Emmett said, talking like we were clapping like mad, although neither Carlisle nor I had said a word.

Carlisle sighed and leaned forward. "I'm changing the channel, okay?"

"Sorry, I'm on all the networks." Emmett said.

Carlisle sighed and practically had to toss him out of the room.

"Well, I can certainly-"

"Carlisle!" Renesmee yelled, running into the room. "What a rip-off! They say if you connected the dots you'd get a picture, but look! I did it and it's just a giant mess!"

Carlisle sighed and pointed to the numbers. "You're supposed to connect them in the order that they're numbered."

"Oh," Renesmee said, walking out of the room. "Gosh, every thing's gotta have rules, rules, rules." she mumbled walking out of the room.

"As I was saying, I can-"

Just then, Alice stormed into the room, cutting Carlisle off once again.

"Everyone takes me for granted! Nobody pays any attention to my needs!

"Is it too much to ask for an occasional token gesture of appreciation?"

Carlisle sighed. I could tell he was getting annoyed with his kids barging in on him 24/7. Or, at least I thought.

"How about a big hug?" Carlisle asked.

"Could you just tell me where Emmett hid my credit card?" She asked.

Carlisle sighed. "Their bathroom. Bottommost drawer on the right. Far back left corner."

Alice ran upstairs.

"Okay, as I was saying-"

"AUGGGGGGHHHHHHH! I skinned my knee!" A shout came from the front door.

Then there was a big pause, and Jacob came through the doorway.

"AUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHH! I skinned me knee!"

Carlisle practically jumped out of his chair. "Go to Nessie. She knows where the stuff is."

Jacob limped back to the door. "Okay, doc."

Carlisle sighed and finally just got up and shut the door.

"I will talk to them."

I nodded and walked out of the room.

**Sorry, ALL of it was in Yukiko's POV. Whoops. Oh, well. The next chapter shall jump back and forth between family's. It'll be all clubs and lessons and practices. Hope you'll enjoy! And I also hope you enjoyed this chapter. REMEMBER TO REIVEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW!**


	9. Cullen Lessons

**Well, how was that? Anyway, as I said before, this will be the lessons, clubs, and the like. First up, CULLEN'S! **

**Yukiko's POV**

**The Upstairs Hallway**

**8:00 AM**

I walked down to Rosalie and Alice's room. I knocked on the door and they were already up. "I get Nessie up and Jazzy gets her ready," Rosalie says sneering.

"Excuse me, you little brat, you do not talk to me that way!" I practically shouted.

"Well, it seems as though," she paused "You, need to, like, leave. We'll be ready for lessons. It's mine, then Alice's, and then Nessie's, and we go to each others."

I nodded.

Nessie and Rosalie came running down the hallway just then.

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE!" Rosalie yelled.

"ALICE BRANDON CULLEN!" she yelled.

They came running.

"Alice, our clothes? Jasper, our hair?" she asked.

Jasper sighs and grabbed their hairbrushes, with some elastics from the sink.

Jasper made a low ponytail in each of their hair. Then he reached underneath their ponytails and used his finger and thumb to make a hole just above the elastic. Then he took his other hand and twisted the ponytail and grabbed it with the fingers that were making the hole. He pulled it through. And then their hair was done.

Alice ran back with Nessie's leotard and said, "Here you go Ness. A bubble print metallic tank leotard with vibrant strap insets. With a matching hair scrunchy. It's Magic Pink."

"Where's mine?" Rose asks and Alice runs off to get it.

Nessie goes and changes. Then Alice comes running up.

"Rose, yours is a Simple but Striking Balera halterneck leotard is accented with contrast striping and binding. It's Peacock. And here's your pointe shoes, the Capezio 176 Contempora, the ones that are European Pink." Alice says. She also hands her her tights.

Nessie comes out and Rosalie goes in and changes, putting warm up pants over her leotard. I was shocked. These leotards were too revealing. Why would Nessie wear that? And more importantly, why would Rosalie wear that?

Rosalie runs down to Alice's room and grabs Alice's dance clothes.

"Alice, your leotard is a Balera two-tone leotard has a shirred front bodice finished with bold black halterneck straps. It's in Pink/Black. Oh, and here's those jazz shoes, the Bloch Enduro-Tech ones you like." Alice runs in and changes.

"Okay, Yukiko, time to go now," Rosalie says. "I'm driving. Hurry up!" she yelled.

I gasped. "You are not to talk to me that way, I will talk with your father about this." I said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and went with her dance bag and stuff out to the car.

I followed and climbed in the back with Alice.

"There's a place where you guys can watch me through the studio's window," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

"Rosalie!" I snapped.

"Yukiko!" she said. "Our week, our rules, our life. Get over it," And rolled her eyes again.

She walked into class and expertly tied her pointe shoes. Then she started warming up.

Then, after about ten minutes, the teacher came in.

"Class! Line up! Rosalie, front and center," the teacher said.

*************************THE STUDIO**********************************************

**Rosalie's POV**

**The Studio**

**8:40 AM**

The teacher came in. "Class! Line up! Rosalie, front and center," Miss Brooke said.

I went to my place.

"Four chaines, and four piques," the teacher called out, clicking a classical music CD player to play.

After we did that, it was time for some arabesques. Four, naturally.

After some more barre work, it was time for the center exercises.

We did grand jetes all the way across the floor.

Then the teacher said it was time for Improv, where we made up dances with all the steps we learned so far.

***************************OUTSIDE THE STUDIO***********************************

**Yukiko's POV**

**Outside the Studio**

**9:40 AM**

Rosalie was just coming out and I was surprised she walked on pointe to a bench, then untied her shoes, took out her heels and put the pointe shoes in her ballet bag.

Alice then chirped, "It's time for my lesson! See you all later!"

I sighed. The children should've never been allowed in dance, ever. It's bad for about every part of your body when you get older, and then what do you do? Nothing, that's what.

Rosalie and Nessie watched Alice. They were, almost, like, worshiping her, I guess.

I rolled my eyes.

****************************IN THE STUDIO****************************************

**Alice's POV**

**Jazz Class**

**9:40 AM**

I was just stretching when the teacher came in. "Places, please." she clapped her hands.

Then she started the music and taught us all a new routine. "Now, you girls will do it without the help of myself," she said.

Then she stopped the class. "Cullen!" she barked.

"What?" I asked.

"Come up here." As I was coming up she said, "Girls, I want all eyes on Alice for the last combination. Not only does she understand it, but she seems to be the only one who fully _gets_ this routine."

Class was then over and I skipped out of the studio.

****************************OUTSIDE THE STUDIO**********************************

**Yukiko's POV**

**Outside The Studio/In The Car**

**9:30**

Now, right after Alice's dance lesson, we hopped in the car and drove to Nessie's gymnastics center. Rosalie drove quickly to Nessie's gymnastics center. Practice was going to start in ten minutes, and as Nessie said, in a 'worried' tone, "Rose! Hurry up! I'm gonna be late, and I can't be! I'm in the advanced class! You know how they hate it when I'm late!"

Rose nodded. "I know, I'm going as fast as I can. Stupid, idiotic, annoying, fuc-fudging drivers!"

I turned for a second and shot a look at Rosalie. She was ignoring me, as usual, looking at her nails.

"Alice, can you do my nails for me when we get home?" she asked.

"Well, sure!" Alice said, happily.

"can-" Nessie started.

"I'll do yours too." Alice promised.

Nessie smiled.

We arrived at the center a few minutes later, and the girls hopped out.

"BE sure to go get Jasper and Jacob, they'll be right after us." Rosalie said, waving me towards the road. I grumbled to myself under my breath and drove away, getting Jasper and Jacob. This was going to be a long day.

************************IN GYMNASTICS CENTER***********************************

**Rosalie's POV**

**9:40**

As I watched Nessie, I listened to the teacher, and some of the student's whispered conversations.

"Nessie, bars. Everyone else, stretch, please." the teacher instructed.

I heard a few girls talking together in the far left corner, far away from the teacher. "Renesmee Cullen shouldn't be in this class. She is, like, WAY to young."

I fought back a hiss. How dare they talk about Nessie that way.

"You could say that again. She just charmed the teachers to get her this far."

"She IS good, you guys, at least agree with that. No other ten year old in the history of this class has ever gotten this far so quickly." a quiet, small girl spoke.

_At least one person is nice about Nessie. _I thought to myself.

Alice's eyes were black, she apparently were hearing the same things I was.

"Good job, Nessie. Keep working on it." the teacher told her. I saw Alice give Nessie a thumbs-up, so I followed suit.

*********************************AFTER CLASS*************************************

**Yukiko's POV**

**10:35**

As I drove Jasper and Jacob to pick Renesmee, Alice, and Rosalie back up, I heard no sound from the backseat. For once some peace and quiet.

Once the dratted girls climbed back into the car, we drove over to the soccer field. Practice, apparently, didn't start for a little bit, because I saw Jasper start talking to some other people who must have been on his team.

Once practice started, I was waiting impatiently in the car. I could see everything that was going on, and watching the practice. Well, barely watching.

*******************************AFTER PRACTICE***********************************

**Yukiko's POV**

**11:37**

A slightly muddy Jasper climbed back into the car. We drove the very short distance to the rugby field. Jacob hopped out and jogged towards the field, which looked to me like a football field. I felt someone tap me on my shoulder.

"We'll all get out now, and you run along and go pick up Emmett." Alice said, hopping swiftly out of the car and onto Jasper's back.

I glared at the back of her head and turned the car around. I drove back home and picked the huge kid up. I wasn't happy at this point.

*******************************FEW MINUTES LATER*******************************

We got back to the rugby field and Emmett hopped out of the van. A whistle blew, and the people began to come off the field. My eyes widened in surprise. Jacob was even muddier than Jasper! As they filed back into the car, except Emmett, Renesmee instructed me to drive home.

"Then you come and pick Emmett back up." she explained.

I sighed and turned the car around again. As we drove home, I was annoyed out of my skull with everyone singing "100 Bottles Of Beer On The Wall" at a very quick speed.

After I dropped them off, I headed back to the football field. Now, one thing that I hated...playing driver.

Once I got to the field, practice was almost over. Emmett finally came to the car, with dirty clothes on. I sighed at the mud again, then drove him home in silence.

*********************************AT HOME*****************************************

**Nessie's POV**

I sighed. The snow from a few days back was long gone, and I was a little mad, to be honest. I loved snow. Sure, I got cold, but Jake and a coat could always keep me warm.

I watched Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper in the woods from the tree house Grandpa Carlisle had built for me with the help of Jasper, Daddy, and Jacob a few years back. I could hear everything they were saying now.

"What do you think the true meaning of happiness is?" Emmett asked Jasper, as they walked down the old path that ran behind our house.

"Is it money, cars, and women?" Emmett asked. I rolled my eyes. Obviously it would be Uncle Emmett to ask a question like that.

Uncle Jazz just stood there.

"Or is it just money and cars?" Emmett asks.

Jasper just raised one eyebrow and starting walking away, back toward the house. He was probably going to tell Rosalie Emmett's question. Once Jasper was out of sight, I heard Emmett yell towards Jasper.

"WELL-L-L-L-L-L?"

I had to stifle a laugh. Uncle Emmett was so funny sometimes. I sat down on the floor and took out my notebook, where I kept everyone's names and nicknames that I'd given them.

This is what my finished chart looked like:

Esme: Essie

Carlisle: Carly

Emmett: Emmy

Jasper: Jazzie

Alice: Ali

Rosalie: Rosie

Jacob: Jake

Bella: Mom (duh)

Edward: Dad (another 'duh')

I was proud of my list. I had thought of them for a long time, and whenever I was thinking about it, Daddy would just smile at me. Well, that's what you get for having a mind reader for a father.

I put the notebook back in the drawer. I had a lot of things in this place, some chairs, a few rugs, a table, a couple shelves, and a side table with four drawers. And some odds and ends. Mostly odds, though. I had a TV, but for right now, nothing electrical worked, but that was alright. Me and Jacob had our iPods if we wanted to listen to music.

Just then, it started to snow. I quickly climbed down and went inside, because I knew if I didn't, Dad would come looking for me real quick. And I didn't want that.

*********************A FEW MINUTES LATER***********************************

**Rosalie's POV **

I got a coat on, and helped Nessie get hers on. Sure, she didn't need help, but Yukiko was watching, and Nessie did have to act at least six...

Once I got my thoughts together and got Nessie dressed for the cold weather, I held the door open for her and walked outside. Yukiko came after me, the disgusting human. I'd rather have Mike Newton be around me for this long rather than Yukiko Lee.

_Did I actually just say that? _I thought to myself. I hated the Newton kid.

I saw Emmett and Jasper over by the side of the house. Emmett was yelling something at Jasper.

"You call this snow?" he yelled, gesturing to the ground.

"Yeah..." Jasper said.

"It's not even an inch high! What good is less than an inch of snow?" He yelled, kicking the ground.

I sighed. My husband was such a dork sometimes.

"Well, it's pretty." Jasper allowed after a minute.

Emmett stormed over to a random tree, calling over his shoulder.

"Nobody ever closed school on account of prettiness."

Emmett and Edward finally disappeared behind the house, towards the driveway.

***********************A FEW MINUTES LATER*************************************

**Emmett's POV**

"This is going to be the strongest snow fort we've ever made!" I exclaimed, packing some snow into the wall we were building across the driveway. "Keep packing on snow." I instructed Edward. "This will be indestructible."

We were silent for a few minutes, and the sun started to set. "We'll pour water over it tomorrow, so it'll freeze all day and all night tomorrow. That way, our fort will be here till July!"

WE went back in the house, taking off our coats and gloves. Everyone else was sitting in the living room, doing different things. Alice and Jasper were making another house of cards, Rosalie was brushing Nessie's hair. Bella, Carlisle, and Yukiko were talking on the couch. Our clock bonged at seven, and Carlisle stood up. Nessie jumped up and ran over to Carlisle.

"Have fun at the hospital!" Aw...Nessie was so cute.

"I will, Ness. Stay out of trouble, and watch Emmett for me, okay?"

What? I get a babysitter? Heck, I think Jasper would need one more than I did. I wonder why he ever had that thought...

Edward rolled his eyes at me, indicating he knew exactly why Carlisle thought that. I shrugged it off and went over to sit by Rose.

Approximately three minutes later, I heard Carlisle's Mercedes stop and heard the door shut. Then I heard him yell.

"EMMETT!"

I was in for it now.

*********************************AN HOUR LATER**********************************

**Alice POV**

After Emmett dug a hole through his fort for Carlisle to get through, he came back inside, grumbling. "I was hoping that could last until July!" He stormed upstairs, and we all followed suit, so Yukiko wouldn't go berserk on us.

We went up to our rooms, and Yukiko stopped us all in the hallway.

"You all don't sleep in the rooms that you sleep in now. I would like to see who actually sleeps where. Could you all at least just go stand in front of your actual door?"

Right away, that freaked me out. I was going to protest, but Jasper got to me first. Why does someone have to be able to change emotions. He made me feel all secure and stopped my pleas before they started. I sighed and walked over to Jasper. I watched as Yukiko's eyes got as big as saucers before she answered.

"Are? You? Serious?" she stammered.

I suddenly had an idea of how to fix this, if only slightly.

"Well, yeah, if you put us girls in the same rooms all the time, it won't end well. Girls can get really bitchy and cruel." I said. I quickly gave everyone else a glare. I saw Nessie start to nod, then Rosalie followed, then Bella started nodding.

"She's right." Nessie said. Aw...bless her little heart for sticking up for everyone. "We can't usually stay in the same room for very long. Some days, we're acting like best friends and trading rooms, and other days we're yelling at each other, claiming we hate one another and never want to talk to each other again. We forgive each other the next day, though."

OH MY GOD! Nessie was so amazing and cute! I wanted to go hug her and swing her in a circle for going with my lies. Yukiko sighed.

"I'll tell Carlisle that I don't mind your usual sleeping arrangements, and that you guys can sleep wherever for the rest of my time here."

I nodded quickly and pulled Jazz into our room. I really missed him, even though we lived in the same house. I just didn't like only having Rosalie to talk to. She can't change your emotions when you're freaking out and upset.

******************************THE NEXT DAY**************************************

**Jasper's POV**

After the first night be being able to sleep by Alice again, I was happy. Well, 'sleep' was a loose term...more like 'lay down' and stuff...geez, I'd better stop. I'm starting to sound like Emmett.

We woke up and Nessie immediately wanted to go outside. We all get dressed and went out. Yukiko had just come out of the house and I saw Emmett making a snowball. No surprise there.

Emmett was mumbling to himself, "Two parts slush, one part solid ice, one part hard-packed snow, a dash of assorted debris...sculpt into a sphere, and serve at high velocity without warning." Emmett ran behind a tree. "Oh, boy, here comes Alice."

I was just ready to book it over there and knock the snowball out of his hand, but something told me I'd better just sit and wait. So, I just sat down in the snow and started making one-foot-tall snowmen.

"Hey Alice!" Emmett yelled, hitting her in the back of the head with the snowball.

"Ha, ha, I got you you crazy sister!" Emmett laughed. Suddenly, I started to feel evil. Oh, crap, Alice had a trick up her sleeve.

"AUGHH! My eyeball! Where's my eyeball?" She cried, holding her hands over her face. Emmett was so dumb, he probably didn't realize that we couldn't loose our eyeballs.

"What are you talking about? I hit you in the back!" Emmett said, worriedly, walking over to Alice. I then realized that everyone had stopped and was staring. Even Carlisle.

"It knocked my eyeball out! Find it and pack it in snow so they can save it! Ouch." Alice squeaked.

"Gosh, did you really loose your eyeball? I didn't know they came out! Wow, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to knock it out. Can I see the socket? Boy, where do you suppose it rolled?" Emmett asked, digging through the snow at the bottom of a snowdrift.

"SOMEWHERE OVER THERE, POOP HEAD!" Alice yelled, kicking Emmett in the butt and sending him flipping into the snowbank, head-first.

I decided to play stupid and go talk to Emmett. I walked over, slowly.

"What are YOU doing?" I asked, looking at him in the snowdrift, and I was trying not to laugh.

"My eyeball fell out. Help me look for it." Emmett said, sarcastically, now knowing that our eyeballs didn't fall out.

I walked away, laughing with everyone else.

***********************BACK INSIDE, TWO MINUTES LATER*************************

**Jacob's POV**

I was sitting on the floor, watching Emmett and Jasper play Monopoly. Emmett had just rolled a ten.

"Seven...eight...nine...ten." Emmett counted.

"That's my square! Ha, ha. You owe me money!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Uh...eleven." Emmett said quickly, moving ahead one more space.

"Just a minute!" Jasper yelled, "What are you doing? You can just take money from the bank!"

Emmett was reaching over, grabbing some twenties, hundreds, and five-hundreds from the box.

"You've got hotels on every piece of property you own. I can't afford to pay you, so I'm sticking up the bank. It's a robbery." Emmett said.

"You can't do that!" Jasper glared.

"I'm the banker, right? Am I going to risk my life over a few thousand dollars?" Emmett asked.

Jasper grabbed the lid. "The rules don't say you can rob the bank. That's cheating."

"Do the rules say you CAN'T rob the bank? Huh? DO they? Just roll the dice and accept this as a tragic turn of events, okay?" Emmett retorted.

"Okay, if THAT is how we're playing, I am robbing YOU!" Jasper said, reaching over the board.

"Ha! I'll steal your deeds to Park Place and Boardwalk!" Emmett said, reaching under Jasper's arm.

"Yeah? Well, I'm taking all my houses and hotels, and putting the on Baltic, where you just landed. You owe me $250,00." Jasper said, shoving the little green and red squares across the board.

"That's what you think, you...you..." Emmett started.

I turned back to the TV, and listened to Carlisle and Yukiko's conversation instead.

"Isn't it cute how Emmett and Jasper play?" Yukiko asked.

"I dunno..." Carlisle said, "I overheard Emmett using some language that he didn't learn in THIS household."

Yukiko just took of her reading glasses and went upstairs. I saw Emmett rush over and grab them. He headed towards Carlisle's study. Yukiko came back down and looked around.

"Carlisle, have you seen my glasses? I can't seem to find them anywhere."

I remembered the conversation Yukiko had told us about 'building character;'. Emmett was totally bored out of his skull, and he finally said he was miserable. Yukiko made us all do something we didn't really like, and apparently that was still grating on Emmett's nerves.

Just then, Emmett walked into the room, wearing Yukiko's glasses.

"Emmett, go do something you hate. Being miserable builds character." Then he simply took the glasses off and walked away. His voice sounded all high-pitched and hilarious. No one else heard him, so I kept my mouth shut. Carlisle on the other hand...not so much. He fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard.

Yukiko's mouth went into a straight, hard line. "Alright, that voice may have been a little funny, but that's one darn sarcastic kid you're raising.

Carlisle didn't reply, he just laughed.

**Ta-da! The next chapter will be Esme's POV. Hope you liked reading about the Cullen's antics. Review, review, and REVIEW! It makes our day. THANK YOU!**


	10. Esme's Rule Change

**This is Esme's rules. Warning! May be a short chapter, if it is, I'm sorry.**

Esme's POV

I called the family to the living room. It was time for my rules.

"As you all know, I will be changing the rules. So, I will start off by saying that James, you need to spend more time with your children." I said.

James looked positively outraged. "I have my job! That is the most important thing!" He yelled.

"Your children should be. Now, to continue on," I said.

"This next rule applies to the whole family. Stop treating Amaya like she is not there. She is here, so you will _all_ talk to her and actually treat her like one of the family." I said.

Amaya beamed at that. "That takes me to my next rule," I said.

"There will be nicknames, so I suggest you come to me and tell me what you want us to call you," I said.

All the kids beamed.

"My next rule is that there will be no clubs-" I got interrupted.

"The clubs are there because they like them!" James yelled outraged, again. "That's to help them be better adults!"

"As I was saying, that also ties into my next rule. The kids will get to do any after school activities they want to do. I know I talked to Natalie, and she said she would rather be painting or doing something more creative then those 'clubs' you put her in. So, kids, please come tell me after I finish and say what you want to do."

I sighed. Here comes another interruption. Sure enough.

"I thought you said you WEREN'T doing that!" James yelled.

"James, I suggest you please shut up and listen, or I will have to completely turn this house upside down, and by that I mean ALL, I mean EVERYTHING about your life would change." I snapped.

He nodded and sat down without complaint.

"As you can see, I don't like meat, so for this week we are being vegetarians. That means, that James, you will pack a vegetarian lunch and that the kids will too." I said.

Amaya interrupted. "Will there be chores?" she asked.

"That takes me to my next rule, which is that there will be no chores for the kids. James and I will do all of your chores, so that you will have time to be kids." I said.

"Oh, and there will be more social interaction with your friends. That means that Anthony, you will get to date a girl-if you want, that is. And Ian, you don't have to pick up your toys and you may be loud." I said.

Ian smiled and started jumping up and down. "YAY! YAY! YAY!"

I let him have his rant for a few more seconds then I gently reprimanded him. "Ian." I said gently.

He got the hint and settled down.

"The kids will get an allowance, be able to wear what they want, there's very gentle limits on what you can and can't read. Like if Amaya was reading a book that's for teens, then, Natalie, you would not read it, okay?" I pressed.

She nodded, happy.

"Oh, and you'll basically do what you want for the rest of the week, and that concludes my rules."

I smiled. This week was going to be fun.

**Yeah, yeah, short chapter, I know. I get it. Sorry for not updating for so long, I was working on some other projects, then school started up so...I was busy, okay?**

**Thanks again! I love you all! Review please!**


End file.
